


A Collection of Ficlets (responses to prompts on Twitter)

by geraineon



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geraineon/pseuds/geraineon
Summary: A collection of responses to AU fic prompts on Twitter. They were supposed to be only three sentences long. Various pairings, AU settings, and degrees of success with the sentence limit. Spoilers for ep. 26 and ep. 98.





	A Collection of Ficlets (responses to prompts on Twitter)

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly using this to keep track of prompt responses.
> 
> Prompts here:  
> https://twitter.com/geraineon/status/1117262438158819328?s

Prompts and links to their location in this document

Kircheis/Reinhard, Reinhard as a mermaid

Reinyang, Fairy au

Empire Yang, Kircheis/Reinhard/Yang

Reuenthal/Kircheis, Valhalla

Clone! Kircheis

Reinhard gets a pet dog

Dusty/Ivan, roommates au

Kircheis/Reinhard, judo au

Kircheis/Reinhard, wuxia au

Bittenfeld/Yang, office au

 

**Request: Akakin, mermaid AU**

“You are late.”

The golden haired merman, half submerged in the water, gave the water a hard swipe with his tail angling toward the newly arrived redhead, thoroughly drenching him. Unfazed, the redhead accepted his punishment, dove into the water, and gently kissed the angry blond youth on the forehead before carefully pinning a seashell on his hair.

“I was looking for a present to give you,” he said in apology.

**Request: Reinyang, any AU (Fairy AU)**  
  
This is a secret that only Yang knows; the secret about the fairy named Reinhard, who only appears during full moon nights, past the bend down the unused forest path.  
  
Yang had visited that willful golden haired fairy for years now, bringing books (he will have to buy more, Reinhard reads too quickly), and cake (he has a surprisingly sweet tooth) every night like tonight.  
  
Though he only had passing knowledge about the relative growth rate of fairies compared to humans, he still found himself surprised that night when Reinhard stood as tall as him, his shimmering translucent wings folded behind as he leaned forward to kiss Yang, forcefully demanding participation reminiscent of the couple in the last book Yang gifted Reinhard when Reinhard asked about human relationships.

**Request: Empire Yang, preferably Yang is not miserable, any pairing (Empire Yang, Kircheis x Reinhard x Yang)**

Yang tried to move his hand from where it is stuck under Reinhard and just gave up when it wouldn’t budge; he didn’t want to wake the Kaiser up after they had just managed to get that workaholic to sleep (“Everyone is a workaholic compared to you,” Kircheis had once commented in amusement).  
  
This is a common occurrence now though how it started was mostly a mix of chess (Reinhard refused to believe that Yang was really That Bad), wine, victory celebration for Yang’s winning strategy against the FPA, and Yang’s own room being way too far from Reinhard and Kircheis’s shared room.  
  
“Let me help you with that, Admiral Yang,” the redhead who was previously asleep on his other side said, reaching over to lift Reinhard just enough for Yang to save his numb hand without waking him.  
  
“Thanks. You don’t have to tack ‘Admiral’ to my name in bed,” Yang muttered, then flushed pink when Kircheis complied. 

**Request: More Empire Yang (same universe as the above)**

They measure time by the number of books in the room. The stacks building on the side table, the floor, the bedside; books about art history, military strategy, chess strategy, with the reader’s progress marked either through dog ears (these usually stacked very haphazardly) or carefully placed bookmarks (these were stacked neatly on top of each other, organized by topic).

The number of books with dog ears have taken over the number of books with bookmarks, and short stacks building on the floor was making it hard to navigate the room but Reinhard did not comment on it, and Yang continued his habit of bringing new books to read deep into the night, falling asleep on the soft couch and waking with a neck crick because he was still on the couch, and Reinhard was still working in the adjoining office.

Yang sighed. Sixty books since Kircheis had left on a mission to Phezzan to quell the civilian uprising and uproot the influence of the Church of Terra.

“Come back soon, Kircheis,” he mumbled, carefully brushing off the dust on the neat stack of books on the side table, giving the tassel from the bookmark in the book a flick before getting up from the couch. Someone has to make the Kaiser sleep after all.

**Request: Kircheis/Reuenthal, Valhalla**

Reuenthal did not think that anyone would be waiting for him in Valhalla but he wasn’t entirely surprised when he caught sight of Kircheis at the shores of afterlife.

“Admiral Reuenthal,” he greeted as he approached Reuenthal. Without further preamble, he asked, “How is Lord Reinhard?”

Ah, ever the faithful, the favored, the other half of the man Reuenthal sworn to serve and yet betrayed and in that moment, he felt a surge of violent envy and longing (those lips have probably touched the Kaiser’s many times over) and he found himself saying, “I’ll debrief you if you will give me a kiss.”

**Request: Clonecheis AU (Kircheis was cloned and given to Reinhard after Ep. 26)**

“What do you think, Kircheis?”  
  
The moment the question left his lips, Reinhard realized his error.  
  
The redhead whom he had just called Kircheis (not Kircheis, Reinhard had to remind himself) responded as usual, “I’m sorry, Lord Reinhard. Please tell me how you would like me to answer and I will do better next time.”

**Request: Reinhard + a dog, pet shopping**

It is hard to tell if Reinhard had approached the golden retriever first or the other way around; whichever it was, when they were close enough to each other, Reinhard immediately felt compelled to touch the soft looking curls on the dog.

The dog looked at him like he was the singular most important being in the world, his tail wagging slowly, tongue lolled out as he accepted Reinhard’s pets and gently leaned into his hand; which encouraged Reinhard to continue petting him, the cacophony of the other dogs in the shelter yipping, barking, play fighting with each other fading into the background.

Reinhard initially just wanted to humor his sister who was worried that he will be alone when she leaves for college by making a show of getting a pet as she had advised; now it looks like he will be getting a pet after all.

“It seems like Siegfried is a good match for you,” the shelter manager said. “If you have all the necessary items, you can take him home with you today.”

“Siegfried,” Reinhard said, testing the name. “Sieg. I’ll take Sieg.”

**Request: Dusty/whoever, roommates AU (Dusty/Ivan)**

Dusty’s roommate was not Ivan Konev, but being roommates with Olivier Poplin meant having Ivan as a roommate too, given the frequency he stayed over. He had no issues with Ivan though; Ivan was quiet, did not bring random women back with him, cleaned up after himself, was interested in Dusty’s writings and was perfectly functional as a human thesaurus; all in all a better roommate than his actual roommate had ever been.

After Dusty graduated from college and moved away, he found himself still thinking of Ivan (and maybe Poplin, very, very grudgingly) sometimes that when the doorbell rang, he had briefly hoped that maybe Ivan decided to drop by.

When he opened the door, there stood Ivan with a bouquet of flowers, looking just the same as before, wearing a familiar smile on his face as he asked, “What’s a four-letter word for a fruit and an appointment?”

**Request: Akakin, some sort of wuxia AU**

“Do you yield?” Reinhard said, his voice cold as he kept his sword at his opponent’s neck, pressing it slightly against the skin for emphasis. His opponent dropped his saber and submitted, bowing and retreating after Reinhard lowered his sword.

As the sole brother of the wife of Sect Leader Magdalena of the Red Rose Sect, Reinhard’s position is one that has great political advantage. The Red Rose sect is the leader of all the sects in the Jianghu and everyone knows it keenly but he wasn’t about to let himself be married off to  _just anyone,_ so he suggested this martial arts competition with him as the prize. He had no intentions to get married off just yet.

The spectators muttered among themselves, uneasily encouraging each other to go forward, none of them daring to take up the challenge. “Nobody ever said he is that strong! Isn’t that the Light and Shadow Sword Technique?! Can it even be used properly without the shadow?!” someone’s loud whisper filtered through the crowd. Reinhard scoffed.

“I will,” a clear voice cut through the chatter. The tall redhead who spoke up pushed through the crowd and stepped up the stage.

“Kircheis,” Reinhard said softly, his non-dominant hand reaching to his belt to touch the half piece of a jade hanging there. Kircheis mirrored his action, his hand touching the other half on his belt. His childhood friend Kircheis had been lost to him for years, in their struggle against an ambush from the Golden Leaf Sect bastards who had tried to kidnap his sister. The image of Kircheis falling over the cliff had haunted him for years, and his heart had been so cold, so desolate since, even after the Red Rose Sect had laid waste to all of Golden Leaf to exact revenge and retrieve his sister.

“I’m sorry I made you wait,” Kircheis said, his voice warm and so very alive. “I hereby challenge you for your hand.”

**Request: Akakin Judo AU**

The sun caught on the beads of sweat dripping off Reinhard’s golden locks, his crystal blue gaze so intense, Kircheis found himself momentarily distracted.

— then he found himself grabbed, the front of his judo uniform bunched in Reinhard’s deceptively strong grip, and then he was flying over Reinhard’s shoulder, slamming hard on the paneled floor, his breath both figuratively and literally taken away by the golden haired youth.

“Pay attention when we are sparring, Kircheis!” Reinhard scolded, holding out a hand to his friend.

Kircheis took his hand and pulled, destabilizing Reinhard so much that he fell on top of Kircheis. “I can’t help it when you look so beautiful.”

**Request: Bittenyang, office AU**

Bittenfeld started the day feeling nervous but excited. Sure, he started on the wrong foot with Yang Wenli, not liking the way that man just leaves immediately after work, falls asleep at his desk during breaks and has absolutely no naming or organizing ability for the files in their shared folder (it was very hard to tell that “This.docx” was a more recent version of “this.docx”), but his critiques of Bittenfeld’s proposals were always valid.

He thought they had made great progress; Yang used to look uncomfortable around him so he had tried to look gentler and speak softer when he greeted the man in the morning. He still looked uncomfortable but did not look like he wanted to flee anymore. (Perhaps the cactus was a good idea, Bittenfeld thought, and made a note to thank Mueller).

But now he couldn’t help but feel that his strategy was flawed. Yang looked as tense as a violin string as he exited the elevator to meet Bittenfeld at the lobby. His eyes were staring at the floor, and he was keeping a short distance from Bittenfeld.

“Did you want to discuss something? Was it the recent proposal?” Yang asked.

“No, I want to invite you to dinner,” Bittenfeld said, a little confused. He had said nothing about work or proposals in the email. He just said to meet in the lobby at 6pm.

Yang’s shoulders momentarily relaxed. “Um, dinner?” he said uncertainly as if he did not expect this at all.

Feeling a little impatient (didn’t he just say dinner?), Bittenfeld repeated, “Yes, dinner. With me.” Then he saw Yang tense up again and he quickly corrected himself, forcing his words to be gentler, “I would like to have dinner with you tonight.”

Yang bit his lips thoughtfully and gave a tentative nod. “I... don’t have dinner plans yet.”

Bittenfeld smiled wide (he thought he saw Yang smile too, relaxed in a way he has not seen before). More progress! Now he needs to thank Mueller again for his good suggestion.


End file.
